


Just Keep It On

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look here Donut, I’m already going against my better judgment in letting Caboose go to your base in the first place. Why the hell do you want me to keep my radio on your channel the whole time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep It On

“C’mon Church, just trust me, alright?”

“Look here Donut, I’m already going against my better judgment in letting Caboose go to your base in the first place. Why the hell do you want me to keep my radio on your channel the whole time?”

“Trust me Church! It’ll be worth your while! Just keep your feed muted so we can’t hear you, and all you have to do is keep your radio on, ok?”

“I don’t even know why I’m listening to you about this.”

“Because, you know that if I’m offering, then it’s gonna be good!”

“I wouldn’t exactly phrase it like that.”

“Then how would you phrase it?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought. Oh! He’s here! Mute your feed, just stay on the radio.”

Church heard Donut run away, calling out “Coming!” as he went. Church sighed, muting his feed and resting his head on his hand. It was gonna be a long night.

He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. He had only let Caboose go over to the Red base for a sleepover for two reasons: A) The two teams were currently on a time out from fighting thanks to problems with command and B) Caboose had looked like he was going to cry when he tried to say no.

Tucker had also “disappeared” a few hours ago. So now there Church was, sitting in the main room at blue base, listening to Caboose and Donut get into PJ’s and get comfortable in Donut’s room.

And there they stayed for hours. They listened to (shitty) music, did some (shitty) karaoke, and at one point attempted a pillow fight (Caboose hit Donut so hard that the pillow exploded and he proceeded to apologize for 5 minutes.)

Eventually they ended up talking about their teammates. Church had pretty much tuned them out at this point, having decided to pick up a book. He cracked a smile when Donut described Simmons (“Honestly, I didn’t know that someone that nerdy could be that brain-dead and that much of a kiss ass, like, is that even possible?”) He even laughed a little when Caboose spoke about Tucker (“He’s just… He’s just almost there…”)

The only time he looked away from his book and gave the radio his full attention was when he heard Donut mention him.

“So Caboose,” the slightly scratchy voice came out of the speaker. “Whatcha got to say about Church?”

“W-what about Church?”

“Come on, you know what!”

“Well… Church is a great leader, and a great best friend…”

“Caboose! You know that’s not what I meant!”

“Well what do you mean P-private Biscuit?”

“Oh come now Caboose! I think everyone in the canyon knows that you like Church!”

“Well why wouldn’t I like Church? He’s my best friend!”

“But you wish he was more than that don’t you?”

Church felt his eyes widen, glancing around to make sure that no one was in the room before turning his attention back to the radio where he could hear Caboose trying to come up with an answer.

“Well… I… I-It depends on what you mean by ‘more than that’…”

“Caboose…”

“Alright, maybe I h-have thought about Church like that before… once or t-twice…”

“Or every time you see him.”

“Maybe….”

Church felt his lips spreading into a goofy grin, but at the moment he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“Oh Caboose, I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him!”

“Oh. W-well, Church does not think of me in the same sun.”

“… You mean ‘the same light’?”

“That too.”

“Now I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

Church’s smile faded. Donut didn’t mean… But how could he know?

“What do you mean Donut?”

“Well, a little birdie told me that maybe Church looks at you the same way you look at him!”

How the hell did Donut know about that!? He had kept that in check, never letting it slip! Hell, even Tucker didn’t know!

“Really?”

“Mhm!”

Church held his breath, waiting for Caboose’s answer.

“Did this bird tell you anything else? Did he tell you what Tucker does behind his rock!? Because no one will tell me what it is, but everyone talks about it…”

Church sighed. Had he really expected anything else from Caboose?

“No Caboose, the bird did not tell me that Tucker fucks a rock. But that isn’t the point here! The point is that you like Church and Church likes you!”

“I am still not sure what to do about that.”

“Why don’t you tell him that you like him too?”

“I-I do not think that Church would like that very much.”

Church decided that maybe it was time to wrap up this conversation. He hit the switch on his radio, turning his feed on.

“Blue Base calling Red Base. Red Base, do you copy?”

He heard a small squeak of surprise, probably from Donut.

“This is Red Base!” he heard Donut call out.

“Hey, we need you to send Caboose back over here.”

“But Church, why?”

“Because Caboose, we need you. Now get over here!”

“He’ll be right over Church!”

Church heard the click and then static of Donut turning off his radio. He hadn’t liked the singsong tone that the red’s voice had taken on, but he ignored it, settling in to wait the hour until Caboose came walking through the door. 

“H-hello Church!”

Church jumped at the voice, whipping around to look at Caboose. The soldier hadn’t changed out of his PJ’s, still wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue pajama pants with teddy bears on them. He held his bag cradled against his chest and his eyes were fixed on Church.

“What did I need to come back for?”

Church stared at him for a minute. Why had he called Caboose back here? What, had he thought he would be brave enough to tell Caboose in person that he felt the same way? Did he plan to tell him that the radio had been on, and he now knew that Caboose felt the same?

He hadn’t realized that he had just been silently staring at Caboose until the other man started to shift awkwardly from foot to foot. Just as Church was about to speak, Caboose beat him to it.

“Before you say anything… I know that the radio was on.”

Church blinked at him. How…?

“Donut told me that you were listening on the radio before we went to his room. He told me ‘Just act natural.’ So I did. But I know you heard me.”

Church stared at the blond standing in front of him. Caboose was still looking at the floor, so he didn’t see Church stand and walk towards him. He did, however, feel the warm hand tilting his chin up and the warm, chapped lips pressed against his.

The kiss was short and kind of awkward. Caboose’s bag was pressed in between them, Church waited way to long to shift his hand to Caboose’s cheek instead of his chin, and Caboose didn’t close his eyes. They pulled apart when hey heard a snort from the doorway.

“I wondered how long it would take you two. The sexual tension and “secret” looks were beginning to get annoying.”

“Tucker! You… What do you mean “secret”?”

“As in you guys tried to hide it but failed epically.”

“Tucker.”

“Yeah Church?”

“You have a three second head start.”

“Oh, yeah, as if that’s gonna scare me.”

“One.”

“Counting is for kids, Church.”

“Two.”

“Church…?”

“Three.”

Caboose started laughing as Tucker took off down the hallway, a livid Church hot on his heels.

“Church! Church, get away from me!”

“I’m gonna fucking castrate you Tucker!”

“Oh come on, I need that!”

“As if!”

Caboose sat down next to the radio, smiling as he heard banging and screams of pain coming from the other room.

“So I’m guessing it worked?”

Caboose jumped slightly as the scratchy voice of Donut came from the radio next to him.

“How long have you been listening?”

“Since you left Red Base. Church sounds really interesting when he’s talking to himself about you.”

“Well, yes, I think your idea did work.”

“…Is that the sounds of Church beating up Tucker I hear?”

“Yes.”

“Tell Church to stay away from the crotch. Tucker needs that.”

“As if?”

Donut chuckled.

“As if.”


End file.
